User talk:Lucky Rider
' To get to my page from here: #REDIRECT:User:Lucky Rider __TOC__ Leave an awesome message! NO MEAN COMMENTS! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Lucky Rider! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 15:30, July 23, 2012 Review of Make Your Mark: Utlimate Jam Music Jam 2012 Hello Lucky Rider,, First of all, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! If you need some help in the wiki, you can leave a message on a administrators's talk page (Administrators are users with special privileges, and are here to help users, prevent vandalism nd more). The page you created, Review of Make Your Mark: Utlimate Jam Music Jam 2012, does not really belong to mainspace- where regular pages are- so i deleted it, but you are always welcome to post your ideas in . In case you want to use teh content from the deleted page, you can copy this: Hey penguins! I have to review this year's Music Jam. I've got to say, the idea for Rocky and Cece is totally awesome. And the song The Party Starts Now by Cadence was totally super cool! This was the biggest party since Club Penguin started! I give the party a 10/10 because everything was so awesome than the other years! Hope everyone agrees! - Lucky Rider aka Beetle A4 --Dude, you are in luck! Lucky Rider is here 15:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Lucky Rider Have a nice day, happy editing and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Beetle A4 You cannot dress your penguin up like a generic penguin from a CP video and act like it is your penguin. Your penguin is not official and this info belongs on your userpage. Please do not keep this up. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Quiz Hello Lucky Rider, For making a quiz, please make a subpage, such as User:Lucky Rider/Quiz. For making a link with a different name, you can use, for example: My Quiz And it will give: My Quiz 22:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :It was me. please don't ignore this message, as quizes do not belong in mainspace. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 23:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) hello will you add me on cp im ravenchamp i want all of the wiki to add me :) Hello Why did you make the ghost hunting page? This is unofficial and it'll never be an actual minigame. --[[User:Director Wasp125||'Read about Wasp!]] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to Wasp!]] [[User blog:Director Wasp125||'Read stuff made by Wasp!]] 18:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 CPPS Hello, Please don't add any image or info related to CPPS in CP pages like Aunt Arctic. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] 02:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) The editing program I use? I use windows 7 paint. That is the basic, worst program to use, so I sugest using something else.-123Kitten1 Surprise '''Cap123 (Talk) 08:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC)